The Maze Riot
by rainshards
Summary: My first published fanfiction. Aley gets into the Maze and soon finds out that her and Thomas are the ones that will change everything. The Maze isn't gonna hold them any longer and they will get their revenge on WICKED. Will they be able to safe their friends?"
1. Chapter 1

I wake up from the loud sound of metal against metal.

It's dark and all I can see is a red light above me.

Panic creeps up in me as I realise where I am. It's some kind of metal cage and it's moving upwards.

The cold ground beneath me is shaking and when I try to push myself up pain shoots through my back and head. 'Where am I? What is happening to me?'

I try to remember how I got here but it seems like there has been nothing before I woke up. I have no memory - nothing.

I force myself up and lean with my back against the wall of the cage.

There are wooden boxes and barrels next to me. The red light - like a warning signal - makes me feel sick. The sickening feeling of fear and confusion seems to be eating through me and I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

I look up, the cage is still moving upwards.

"Help!" My throat is dry and my head hurts with ever tone that comes from my mouth. "Help!", I shout again forcing myself to ignore the pain. I have to get out of here!

With an other wave of pain shooting through my body I stand up. My knees are so weak and I have to hold on to the side wall to hold my balance.

I get on my toes and try to reach roof of the cage but I can't reach it.

Through the grid I can what looks like a long tunnel that I'm shooting upwards in. There is no end in sight. Looking up the shaft makes me sick again and I fall to my knees.

I can't bear the though of being stuck in here. What if I'm never getting out? What if I'm meant to die in here.

I feel tears gather in my eyes. "No!", I scream. The fear that built up in my stomach turns into something else - anger. I can feel the rage eat away on my insides. I can't suppress the screams.

I am so angry - I'm angry at who ever is responsible for this, who ever locked me in this cage.

"Let me out!", I scream, "Let me out! I'll kill you! I swear, I'll kill you all!"

With a thrust I'm being thrown to the ground.

The cage stops moving.


	2. Chapter 2

I crawl backwards and lean against the wall with my back.

Looking to all sides I'm trying to figure out what will happen next. I'm readying for an attack or the cage to start moving again but for a long time nothing happens.

Then suddenly there's light.

Not the red light from before but calming yellow light - like sunbeams.

First it's just a split in the roof but soon it widens as if two hatch covers flap open.

I shield my eyes with my arms when the light becomes to bright to look at. It makes me feel weak not to be able to see what's going on.

"What's going on?"

"... do you see?"

"... down there?"

"Tell us what's..."

I hear voices but they seem far away. For a second I doubt that they are really there but then I lover my arms.

My eyes ajust to the brightness and through the grid of the cage's roof I can see figures.

There are people standing around the whole in the ground that I am lying in.

I can see one of them getting closer and then the grid is being lifted up.

The person jumps down and lands next to me. It's a boy - he's barely older than me and has blonde hair.

"It's a girl!", he says looking up to the other people.

This is when I notice what should have come to me earlier. All the people standing up there are boys.

I wanna speak up. I wanna ask the boy what's happening and what they want from me but fear hold me back.

I have to get out of here but I can't do anything as long as I'm stuck in this cage.

I have to wait for the right opportunity to strike.

The boy reaches out for my arm. "My name's Newt, greenie." His accent is strong and something tells me I should remember it but I don't. I don't remember anything.

Newt helps me get out of the cage his gentle but strong hands wrapped around my arms.

The boys form a circle around me when Newt lets me sit on the ground.

I feel the strong need to run away. No matter where, just far away from these people.

I look around but can't see anything except legs.

All of them wear dirty clothes. Some have cuts and bruises. The sight makes the urge to run even stronger.

I stand up causing the crowd to close in on me.

The fast movement makes my sight go black and I stumble backwards.

"Give her some space!", I hear a voice from behind me and the boys obey and back away from me.

This is when I see my opportinity. There's a gap between two of them right in front of me. Faster than I even though I could I start towards the gap and slip through between the two bodys.

I hear screams behind me but I don't listen.

All that is on my mind is to get out of here. I run feeling dirt swirl up beneath my feet. The ground is hard with gras in some spots.

I look around to find a place to run.

I'm surrounded by giant stone walls. For a second it leaves me stunned but then I see a gap between the walls like a door.

I fasten my steps.

I know they are running after me and the though of these people catching me sends adrenaline through my veins making me run even faster.

I put a foot in front of the other and the same again and again. The door is only twenty feet away and I can see a corridor of stone walls with ivy on them.

'What is this place?', I ask myself.

The screams behind me grow louder and then I feel something against my shoulder.

I'm thrusted to the ground by the weight of the body tackling me.

The impact on the ground sends a wave of pain through my back and my loungs seem as if they were squeezed together.

I force myself to stand up but who ever pushed me down gets a hold of my leg.

"Let go", I shout and kick my free leg back. I don't know where I hit him but he lets go of me and I stumble forward and keep running.

The door is close now and I try to run even faster.

Just when I think I can make it to the door I feel something hard hit my shoulder. I stumble to side and just seconds after the first impact the same object connects with my head.

The pain that shoots through my temple is unbareable. I fall to the ground and pull my hands to my face in reflex.

I can feel warm blood run down my cheek.

"Sorry, greenie!" A person steps over me. I can only see a blurred figure of a sturdy boy.

The fear creeps back in on me and I can feel my heartbeat rising. My heart is pounding in my chest so hard is seems to explode.

"Get her in the Slammer!", someone orders. 'Slammer' The word sends chills down my spine and I feel the panic twist my insides around so much that it hurts.

Tears are running down my cheeks but I can't get myself to speak a word.


End file.
